Mana (MGRP)
Summary Mana is a character in Arc 3 who isn't a magical girl, but a mage, individuals who wield a large quantity and variety of magics compared to magical girls' one magic, but are much weaker and need preparation. She's a member of the Magical Girl Resource Department alongside her adoptive younger sister, Hana Gekokujou. Mana is a very stressful and distrustful person to most strangers she meets, with a short fuse, often ending up using strong language. As she holds a top position within the Magical Kingdom, she takes her duties very seriously, and is hard on herself, leading to her stressed state. She and Hana team up with 7753, Ripple, and Archfiend Pam with the mission to apprehend a serious criminal. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, at least 9-A with magic car, at least 8-C with spells, likely higher, possibly 8-A with drugs Name: Mana Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Member of the Magical Kingdom's Inspection Department, Part of the B-City Investigation Team Powers and Abilities: Magic, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Smoke Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, X-ray Vision via Telescope, (Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses and Resistance to Pain Manipulation) via Syringes Attack Potency: Human level physically, at least Small Building level with magic car and bombs, at least Building level with spells, likely higher, possibly Multi-City Block level with drugs (scales to combat-oriented magical girls) Speed: Human normally, At least Superhuman with car, At least Hypersonic+ with drugs (On par with magical girls) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 with drugs Striking Strength: Human Class physically, possibly Multi-City Block Class with drugs Durability: Human level physically, at least Small Building level with cape and magic car, possibly Multi-City Block level with drugs. At least Large Town level with magic rope (Post-Unmarked Ripple could not break it) Stamina: As much as a regular human. As much as a magical girl when drugged Range: Varies for different magics Standard Equipment: * Staff of Fire: Shoots flame bullets by using sigils and incantations. The power varies from a regular torch to burning a magical girl's body * Magic Telescope: Grants long-ranged X-ray vision * Magic Hat: Amplifies magic power (only usable by regular humans) * Magic Cape: A cloth that is more durable than any armor (only usable by regular humans) * Magic Bag: A small and portable bag, that allows the storage of various items, regardless of size * Magic Rope: A 50-feet long rope that is so hard to tear, not even Post-Unmarked Ripple could break it * Magic Smoke Bombs (x2): Like a regular smoke bomb, but releases a explosion with enough might to blow a magical girl's limb * Syringes (x10): Filled with ampoules of dark-green liquid, they allow a non-magical girl, like Mana, to obtain the advantages that magical girls have for a few seconds: physical prowess, mental strength, durability, and speed. They also stabilize the mind and numb physical pain. Using too many in short succession will have nefarious side effects, like temporary paralysis * Magic Car: A large old-styled car that can resist lots of damage Intelligence: Has good experience as a mage and a member of the Magical Kingdom. Despite her temper, she has the necessary skills to be an investigator and team leader. Isn't a fighter, unless under the influence of Syringes Weaknesses: As Mana is a mage, she suffers from regular human weaknesses, has a quick temper, and can be prone to pressure; those can be fixed with the use of Syringes. Overuse of syringes will cause nefarious side effects Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 1/5 *'Durability:' 1/5 *'Agility:' 1/5 *'Intelligence:' 3/5 *'Mental Strength:' 3/5 *'Magic Experience:' 3/5 *'Self-assertion:' 3/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 3/5 *'Magical Potential:' None *'Magic Rarity:' None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8